Past Allies
by OokamiZaTora
Summary: The military police are out for the survey corps. The wings of freedom now a symbol of criminals. The MP know that they are no match themselves so what happens when they recruit a new enemy, one with special connections to humanity's strongest soldier? A story based on the Uprising Arc from the manga. Rated T for Levi's language. Please R&R, it is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

... **yup…**

 **...Random shiz and shtuf…**

 **Sooooo… Yeah… The description says it all folks! Hope you enjoy!**

 _This means thought_

 **This means flashback**

 **-linebreak-**

The office was quiet. Nothing stirred. Nothing moved. He sat alone at his chestnut desk, thinking quietly to himself, lost in a daydream. It was odd, he hadn't gotten so distracted since his youth years, in the underground. Then again, being Humanity's Strongest Soldier never really left you with such pleasures as to sit back and actually relax. Of course he missed it, being able to be slightly carefree, just sitting around watching people from the rooftop of a building. Or swinging freely from 3D maneuver gear, just for the thrill of soaring above them all and reaching heights that only above grounders reach.

He let off a heavy sigh slowly regaining himself. He already missed the thought of flying without the threat of a titan. Not that he wanted to go back to that trash hole but he missed the feeling of being the only person capable of brushing a hand against the cold stone ceiling of the cave. He began to slowly fade back into a dreamy haze of memories.

A loud knock made his attention snap into alignment. He sat straight up, regaining his posture and fixing his clothing.

"Come in" he spoke in his normal nonchalant tone. The door slowly creaked open and the person revealed themselves to be Erwin. He walked swiftly in, checking behind him to make sure no soldiers were poking around this side of the building. He then stepped inside and closed the door firmly behind him. Levi watched as Erwin brought out one of the chairs and sat down resting his elbows on the edge of the desk.

"What is it?" He spoke calmly, his eyes narrowing slightly as the man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He sat there, staring into the blonde's eyes silently. He watched carefully as new details that had went unnoticed came to life. Sweat drizzled from his forehead and a bruise was visible just below his left eye. He was breathing heavily as if he had fought somebody, and this one fact made Levi nervous. Though the man wouldn't admit it, he was slightly creeper out by the fact that Erwin, of all people, was out of breath.

"Well…?" He deadpanned out growing more and more concerned by the second.

"We-are… Being invaded." The blonde said hitting back unspoken truths.

"Titans?"

"No, actually, not at all what we were expecting. Its…" He hesitated before finishing his sentence. He still couldn't believe it himself. This invader and his army had managed to-to kill their way in. Their leader after one person in particular. One he simply wanted to toy with, humiliate, prove unseen weakness, reveal everything about.

"Kenny… Kenny Ackerman." Erwin sighed out of relief that it was said. It felt as though a million tiny mites were slowly eating away at every limb on every part of his body. Even he couldn't keep in the shocked expression that bubbled to the surface of his skin and found its place. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly in shock. His entire figure froze like an icy statue. Images of the abuse and pain of his childhood flashed before him. He had hoped never to see him again but he had been wrong. The only man capable of breaking him, reading him, the only person who knew him inside out like their own body had come back, found him. He was foolish to think that it wouldn't happen, Kenny always caught him. He never failed and never stopped until he got what he wanted.

"He-he wants-he wants you Levi. He is asking for you by the name Levi Ackerman. Nobody, nobody knows that is who you are. Nobody but the few remaining from that day. He wants you, he wants to-he wants to…"

"Calm yourself Erwin." He suddenly changed again to his former personality. "I'll handle him, you try to get everyone out. Understood?" He cringed slightly at the thought of ordering his superiors around.

"But…"

"You have to understand that this is between he and I. He won't hesitate to kill anybody in the way." He stood up, brushed himself off, and began a slow paced wall to the doorway. His footsteps seemed to echo as he went. Time seemed to slow. He completely ignored Erwin and his pathetic attempts to persuade him otherwise. He would kill that man. He would. Even if it took his life with it. He would fall. Kenny Ackerman, would fall.

 **MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE…**

"Now, pretty girlie, I'll ask you one more time." The girl in his iron grip sobbed, big painful tears racked from her eyes as his hands tightened around her neck. "What's your name?" He asked in an eerie whisper, it haunted everyone in ears length.

"S-s-s-sasshhhh-a" she whimpered out.

"Oh, good, a cooperative one, then this'll be easy and you'll get out alive with the rest of your petty friends. Maybe I'll make my men release the ones currently being tortured for… Misbehaving…" He grinned softly as she relaxed slightly. He set her down on her feet but kept a short distance between them in case she tried to escape. "Do you know a man named Levi Ackerman?" He asked. Sasha's eyes widened in terror, the only Levi she knew was Levi, the fearless captain, Humanity's Strongest Soldier. And she knew his last name wasn't Ackerman, that was Mikasa's last name, not Levi's. Actually, now that she thought about it, she had never heard his last name spoken, ever.

"You-you mean Levi? As in Captain Levi? I've never actually heard his full name before but… That is the only Levi I know." She gulped down the last of her courage as he stepped closer. His hand suddenly swiping down. She clenched her eyelids shut waiting for an excruciating hit to burst through her but nothing came. He patted her shoulder and nodded to two of his men.

"This one is free to go, release the hostages and leave the other people here, I'll go after Levi." He spoke darkly and serious no humor evident. Sasha was relieved to be free from his grasp. Suddenly a gun was cocked. Her eyes darted to the shinny gun in his hands. Her breath caught in her throat. It was a rapid fire type, unlike the pistols they had. It shot 20 rounds before running dry. A new development, brand new, how he managed to swipe one was a complete mystery. It had to be a prototype unless, he got it from the first shipment sent out. Sasha held in her breath fully expecting this man to go back on his word and kill her, but he didn't.

"Don't worry missy, it ain't for you, it's for-" he looked down at the trembling girl. "Levi" her eyes widened with more terror. "Special business of the Military Police. Sent me on a search for you guys. But that's none of your concern." He nodded slightly and she shrieked away, running from the room at a speed he had never seen before.

 **MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE…**

He walked at a medium pace, long strides landing soundlessly. The truth was, he was terrified of what he would find. He knew that the Royal Government hated them wholeheartedly, wanted them all dead. Then again all they cared about was having enough money to put into the stack in their poker games. Their throats always drenched in alcohol, the expensive brand, the kind only the king and a few others drinks. The Black Whiskey, as they called it. Apparently it was a golden drink that you could become rich just by possessing. It was like the underground market, the smugglers that use the black market. Thugs, thieves, murderers, everything.

 _No, stop day dreaming, you need to focus, focus…_ He thought to himself. His unforgiving stone eyes snapped to attention as he neared the wood stairs. He stopped himself two feet from them and listened. He put all his attention to his ears. He leaned closer, crouching down to keep from sight. All there was were muffled voices and… Tears? Big loud sobs of pain and hurt. By the way it sounded he/she had to be completely soaked by now. Kenny might be here on the business of the MP but he surely would be after Levi. The man had been looking for a way to get to him, by any means necessary. He crept ever closer and listened as the voices gradually grew. He didn't stop until he saw the scene himself. His view was split down the middle by the kitchen wall but it was enough to see Sasha crying her little eyes out. He held in a sigh and waited, you shouldn't show weakness around people, it makes situations worse. He listened even more carefully, straining to hear over the sniffs and coughs.

"do you know a man named Levi Ackerman?" He heard the question clearly. Sasha didn't reply and all he could do was hope she answered so he wouldn't have to see another friend dead. There was only silence and he began to worry that she was taking too long.

"You-you mean Levi? As in captain Levi? I've never actually heard his full name before but… That is the only Levi I know." he sighed in relief, quietly to himself. The joy was quickly overcome by the fear again as a gun was loaded, he heard the familiar click as the bullet was locked into place. He looked back at them again and prayed. He watched Sasha hold her breath and he found himself doing to same, biting down on his tongue. Then she ran away screaming, it was so sudden it made him jump a little.

"Shhh… Did you hear that?" Kenny spoke in a whisper. _Crap! I've done it now, he will find me and I'll have to fight him!_ He mentally yelled at himself for his own stupidity.

"Come on, search the entire area for the little brat. He's near." Kenny said again. Levi moved slowly, snaking noiselessly along the tables and slipping out of the kitchen.

After reaching a good ears length away he ran, full out sprinted down the hallway. All he needed to do was get to his office, then he could grab a weapon and 3D maneuver gear, he would have take this fight somewhere to his advantage, even if it meant going public. It would mean the chance of gaining an even lower status but if it meant saving his friends and himself then it was the only option. His thoughts were again interrupted by a large mass sending him flying onto his back. He hit hard and loudly, first down towards his tailbone then his middle back all the way to his upper spine. His head slammed back against the wood and he immediately felt blood and a headache forming. He groaned and began to pick himself up. His cold grey eyes darted towards the other figure lying on the ground in front of him, same situation, slower recovery time. Levi pushed himself up to a sitting position and observed who had hit him. The first thing that registered was the brown hair, messy and thick, only one person he knew had that exact hair… Eren.

 _Great, just what I need, a clingy brat following me around and asking questions._ He sighed, ignoring the throbbing headache and stood, brushing the dirt away from his uniform. _Filthy._ He subconsciously touched the now bleeding spot on the back on his skull, swiping a drop of the crimson liquid and rubbing it in between his thumb and index finger. He watched as the droplet broke and smeared across his hand, outlining his fingerprints. He groaned annoyed by how bad his day was going, and to top it off he was stuck with Eren, the stubborn Titan-Shifter who couldn't keep quiet. The boy basically idolized him, following his every command like a dog, loyal only to him. Of everybody there, it was Eren.

"Oh god, my head hurts!" He whined sitting up as well.

"It'll hurt even worse if you don't shut up." Levi replied, anger dripped from his now murderous mouth. At his words Eren's eyes shot open.

"Heichou?" He questioned.

"Yeah brat?" He deadpanned.

"HEICHOU!" Eren yelled at the top of his lungs. Levi slammed his hand over his mouth and quieted him. He sprang up, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and twisted it, pulling him towards himself then slammed him back against the wall.

"Are you trying to get us both killed?!" He half whispered half yelled into his face. A heavy steel glare was fixed on the greenish-blue terrified eyes. He released Eren and backed himself up putting a few feet between them.

"Sorry, but what is going to kill us exactly?" He asked innocently. "Everybody just sort of disappeared and it went eerie silent everywhere." He looked back at his captain, his eyes begging for an answer.

"Military Police and their…" He paused for a moment, thinking of a name. "New captain." he decided on. The tone suddenly drained from serious to deadly serious and the air in the room felt heavy with hatred and disgust.

"Do you know their name?" He asked, pushing more buttons on Levi.

"Y-yes. His name is…" He took in a breath to say it but it wouldn't come out. The words seemed to clump and stick to his throat, drowned by the memories that flooded back. Eren stood, confused by the suddenly still soldier form. His gray eyes now glazed over with clouded thoughts.

"Heichou? Are you ok?" Eren asked the frozen captain

"Huh? Oh yeah-yeah, I'm fine." He snapped out of his mind. _Quit being so stupid!_ "His name is Kenny, Kenny Ackerman."

"That's Mikasa's last name! Are they related!?" Eren half yelled half whispered.

"No-not at all… He is not a man to be messed with." Levi paused looking for words. "He is extremely skilled, watch out, for the knife." Eren looked at him like a puppy, not understanding the situation whatsoever. The memories of his childhood came flooding over him.

" **What the HELL WAS THAT?!" Kenny screamed at him.**

" **I-I don't know!" Levi replied about ready to cry. He had messed up, and they both knew it. It had been simple, get the shipment, get out undetected, but it didn't go according to plan. He had made it in no problem, gotten to the package, yeah… He did that without regret in it. Never looked back and wished he hadn't done the job. It was the content of the package that made his heart stop. A small girl, about 3 was handcuffed and gagged. He found himself staring into the bright hazel eyes. She would sell as a slave in the human trafficking ring. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't put a child through that. Never. He found himself unlocking her, setting her free, helping her out. He remembered the hug the trembling girl gave him as she sobbed into his chest. She was valuable and he would be beaten for it later. He didn't care, he would never care or regret it. He spared her a life of pain, that was all that mattered.**

 **Then he remembered getting back empty handed, he knew it was useless to run. Kenny looked at him, anger showing loud and clear. A cornered wolf set on survival. Levi, for the fort time, had felt truly afraid. True fear. How could he not be afraid. Death had been staring him in the eye. Then the flashes of punishment came into his mind. He was too injured to leave the house for weeks. The worse being the deep knife wound on his cheek. Kenny had lost all control and instead of the usual fist or foot, it was blade.**

"Ahh Levi…" Eren muttered. The flashback ended and Levi found himself rubbing the scar on the left side of his face.

"What brat?" He snapped setting his look back to emotionless.

"You-you were trampling on about something under your breath rubbing the scar on your cheek. Is everything alright?" Eren was truly concerned. Levi had never acted so strangely before. He was taken aback by the pure look of brokenness on his face. Every feature terrified. It made Eren shake with a jolt of uncomfortableness.

"We should move, your scream will attract attention." He spoke softly and serious. Eren stood up and quickly followed the captain out the door.

 **-linebreak-**

 **Hey so how was it…**

 **Good…**

 **Terrible…**

 **Worst thing ever…**

 **Should I delete it…**

 **Should I continue…**

 **Should I update my other fanfictions…**

 **Erm… Ummmm…**

 **...no comment…**

 **So please review and tell me if there are any mistakes, things you want changes, ideas… Oh ideas… Ideas are really good…**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Until next time…**

 **...Wolfie0426 out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

 **My exams were a success!**

 **And I really need to tell you this…**

 **Don't die of heart attack…**

 **Wait for it…**

 **Wait…**

 **Waaaaaaiiiittttttt….**

 **I don't own these characters!**

 **Wow… Bid surprise right?**

 **Anyway… Here's the new chapter!**

 **Petra is still alive because this is a fictional story and the characters can be alive in this if I want them to be. That and she was my third favorite character, it goes Levi, Marco, then Petra.**

 **-Line Break-**

The dimly lit corridor seemed deadly quiet, the cool air sent chills throughout her skin. Everything was beaming with a new sense of reality, it was as if she could feel it, the world was breathing on her neck, it's heart thumping against her feet. Amber orbs shining even though there was no light to reflect off them, no sun to warm the cold feeling growing inside her chest. It was as if cotton was stuck in her throat causing the air flow to be cut and uneven. Her strawberry blonde hair cut just to her shoulders trailing behind her like a symbol of the only innocence she clung to, the rest stripped from her when she joined the military, killing titans took away the young girl she once was and made her into a soldier. Her heart beat for humanity, her blood, as long as it flowed through her veins, would symbolize her reason to fight. It was why she couldn't stop.

Nothing seemed to move and time held no meaning, he was here. She was lied told he had been a myth, nothing but a mere legend but he stood, a living breathing person. A crooked grin and evil eyes had looked at her, she had seen him, he was real. No matter how much she denied her sighting, he had been there, right there. Death had been right there.

Yet she left with her life. Nobody knew why or how but her blood had not been spilled, and she survived for a reason. Her breath was still fresh in her lungs for a purpose.

Now she searched. For anything or anybody, for the man she knew was in danger. His name had been mentioned. Her heart had stopped when it was spoken out loud, the question made her freeze up.

" **Do you know a man named Levi Ackerman?" He asked, his breath smelled like dead snakes and his voice hissed. All time stopped as she heard the name, Levi… Ackerman? Ackerman, so that was his last name. It was perfect in every way, it fit his personality, made him sound like he was meant for this. The only thing strange was the fact that it was also Mikasa's name, and honestly, they seemed similar. Their cold eyes and expressionless calm, both exceptionally strong and protective of Eren. They had the same skill set and Mikasa was the only one capable of keeping up to him. She apparently didn't answer in time and was dragged away, thrown into the dungeon with several other cadets including Armin who appeared terrified and confused. He kept rambling on about how he couldn't find Eren and he hoped he was with the Captain or Commander.**

She was brought from her thoughts when she heard a crash in the distance followed by a yell and muffled voices. Excitement built inside her chest at the possibility of it being somebody she knew. She was tired of being alone in the dimly lit hallways and silence. She almost ran towards it but stopped dead in her tracks, there was also the chance of it being an enemy, and she didn't want that. She hesitated, caught between go in and keeping her path of survival. They had been released from the cell not shown to the door. Her heart was torn, her mind was at war with itself. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she followed the noise, slowly and quietly keeping the noise to a minimal. When she came to the source of the noise she saw nothing, nobody was there. She felt a pang of disappointment, honestly she wanted a companion at the moment, anybody really. Her stomach turned with sickness at the thought of endlessly wandering the corridor, aimlessly and alone. Then her thoughts turned to her friends, one by one being picked off and murdered at the hands of this nightmare creature. Being a sole survivor was almost as bad as being eaten alive by a titan. She shuddered again as goosebumps slithered along her skin, creeping up her arms and legs. She felt like crying, and that is exactly what happened. She sank back against the wall and slid down to the floor. She sat there, her knees curled up tight to chest. A few tears slipped between her eyelids but she wouldn't full out ball, not here, not now.

 _I'm going to die here, alone, in the dark._

This thought rang throughout her brain. There was nothing she could do but close her eyes and wait, wait for somebody or something to find her pathetic crying body. Nobody was coming, nobody.

But somebody did, a soft voice came through her dark haze. It was commanding but to her ears it had never sounded so good. The only words they spoke had come out a question.

"Petra?"

 **-Linebreak-**

 **Yeah, it is kind of short and a cliffy but who spoke?**

 **Was it Erwin?**

 **Maybe Hanji?**

 **Or was it Levi?**

 **I haven't had much me to update due to my exams and the dumbest English teacher ever. Literally, he pronounces everything wrong and is just plain out creepy. He walks in smiling, never turning away from the class and closes the door very slowly. He still looks at us smiling, sits down smiling a big toothy smile, sits and stares for five mins before her starts class. Plus he claps like a seal, for real, a seal. We have had basically the same assignment for the entire year so far. Shorts story about death or depressing stuff, another one, movie, comparison essay, depressing short story, another short story, movie, comparison essay over and over. We correct him but he doesn't understand. He asked us what another form of become was and we said became. He argued it was bring and even said, I quote, "no, no I'm sure it is. Here I'll look in my book." Five mins later. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! You people was right! I'm sorry, yup, yup, yeah. Ok so…"**

 ***face plants into the table***

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, I love it when you guys do that!**

 **Until next time.**

 **-OokamiZaTora out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually got the idea for this story shoveling one day. I think a TON when I'm working. I had also mastered the art of sleeping with my eyes open in English. Today we were discussing "Of Mice And Men" and he got off topic to something about rape, domestic violence, sexual assault, whore houses, and mentally challenged people. WTAF! Anyway, here is the new chapter,**

 **Enjoy!**

- **LINEBREAK** -

"Petra?"

She looked up, tears streaming down her red cheeks and dripping off her chin. Standing tall stood Erwin, wide shoulders, his head held high. His lips were pressed into a firm frown, his green cape rested across his chest. As usual, his thick eyebrows were knitted together as if he was thinking. Maneuver gear strapped at his sides with a set of fresh blades and gas canisters. "Petra, what happened?" He questioned, his voice was rough and commanding.

She hesitated an answer, she had been left alone to die among the dark hallways. "I-I was, all alone, and I was looking for anybody." His expression softened towards her. He knelt down to her level.

"Petra, calm down. Levi is working to- um, get rid of the enemy. I'm sure everyone is fine, nobody will die, I promise." Had he just promised something he could guarantee? He lied to this sobbing young woman, was it worth it to keep her from breaking. The disastrous mission with the female titan had made both Levi and Petra softer and more vulnerable, this event was digging up painful memories for both of them, a wolf sniffing too deep into unknown territory.

She forced herself to stand, brushing away the tears and standing as tall as possible. "I remember this 'enemy' saying something along the lines of, 'do you know a man named Levi ACKERMAN?'. I believe I deserve to know about his past now, the secrets you, Hanji, Mike, and Levi refuse to explain. I have heard rumors, yes, but I want REAL answers, not a list of pathetic excuses why you can't explain. Now, what is his history with this enemy. His past?" She herself was a little surprised by the strength in her voice. She had never commanded a superior before, it felt strange and unnatural.

Erwin simply stared, the sweet caring girl gone. She was serious and deserved an explanation. She deserved to know being the longest surviving member of his squad. He sighed. "Of course. You deserve an answer." Her expression showed slight shock considering he actually was obeying. She nodded curtly before he continued.

"Do you know a place called the Underground?" He asked. She had heard myths about it being a terrible place of filth and death. The streets polluted and people running wild stealing and killing. "Well, he grew up there. His mother died when he was young of a sickness, he was taken in by Kenny Ackerman, one of the biggest crime lords ever, he murdered thousands of people. Many know him as Kenny the Ripper. That monster, he raised Levi as his own, the only way he knew how he would survive. He trained him his entire life, he was very abusive in his ways and I have seen scars." He paused thinking what to say next.

"When Levi turned 18 he ran away from him. He stole food and fought for money, did lots of jobs for money. He soon met Farlan, they become friends, actually. More like brothers. Together they got ahold of 3DMG, trained themselves, Levi had already had some training with it but mostly, they were self taught. If I remember right, they did jobs with it for 2 years before they came across Isabel. She was being chased by people for trying to get to the surface without paying." He stopped again trying to recall when Levi had revealed this information to him. He had very drunk after his friends died.

"They trained her and she had always called him bro, even before they officially became friends. He surprisingly never pushed her away for it, they were friends, no family. They did jobs and stole money for people in need of it. One day we came into the picture, chased them down. It was probably the most difficult task I've ever done. Levi launched himself through building windows and air vents with his gear. It was hard to catch him." Erwin took in another breath.

"We finally got him, of course he fought us with a knife, he might've actually won against my swords if he hadn't seen his friends, already captive. He agreed to work for us, eventually. Stubborn bastard as always." He let a smirk play on his lips.

"It took slamming his head into muddy water to get his name. Once we got them back here, they didn't even need training really. The best part was when he held his blades wrong, everybody pointed it out but he never changed, he still holds them wrong. Although he gained speed that way, he was the best out there with maneuver gear and blades. Farlan seemed to be good at it too. Isabel got along with any and every animal. They were the only people he has ever willingly smiled for." His lips curled up a little bit remembering how happy Levi had actually been. He looked at Petra, making sure she was still listening and ok.

"What happened to them?" She asked and he froze up.

"Their first mission, Levi killed an aberrant and Farlan and Isabel killed another. Things got worse, visibility got low and it was foggy. It didn't get better, it grew thicker until you could only see a few feet in front of you. Levi had ridden off to scan the terrain for anything when he found an entire squad, slaughtered with giant footprints leading towards his friends. He raced back only to get there and find them dead. His horse tripped over a dead body and he said he had fallen right in front of her head, eyes still open and terrified. Then he saw the titan, all fours glowing red eyes and visible bones through thin skin. It looked at him before spitting out the other side of Farlan, his expression also pained. He couldn't explain the next part to me very well." He looked at a teary eyed Petra.

"Why?" She said, all wanting more.

"Because he was blinded by rage. All he said is that he wanted it dead, every piece of it cut and bleeding. He wanted to watch it suffer and die slowly. When we got there Hanji was mortified by the scene playing out in front of us. One of the hands was gone and the small pieces it was cut into were scattered. Pieces laid all over, its head lying off to the side. Everything was cut into chunks, some not even recognizable. He was completely soaked in blood, so much it wasn't dissolving. He just stood there, looking at Isabel's dead face, trying to accept the fact that his only family left had actually died." Petra looked ready to cry at this point.

"When I walked over to him, he got dangerous. He had hated me since we met, he blamed me for their deaths saying that if I hadn't forced them into the military they would still be there, by his side, underground flying free. He tried to kill me, coming at me with a sword. Then he just kind of collapsed into tears as the sun cleared away the clouds. Sitting there sobbing, until, finally we got him up and moving with us. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't clean, didn't move. He just laid there for days, dead inside. When he finally did emerge, he was different. His expression was colder and his gray eyes were hollow. He hasn't really smiled since then. He began cleaning again, like he always has and always will, although he has never cleaned one of the abandoned corridors. The one Farlan slept in and the one Isabel slept in." He was finished, not wanting to go further.

"That is the most terrible story I have ever heard! How does he even move?" She didn't cry. Her mind was still processing how depressing and painful his life had been.

"Wanna know why he calls Eren brat?" She nodded. "Isabel used to call him Levi bro and he would call her brat. He started using the term on new cadets. Eren is actually a little bit like Isabel. They have the same wide green eyes, full of curiosity, both look up to him in a way." Petra sighed heavily ready to speak when a crash was heard down the hallway followed by shuffling footsteps. The noise of blades being drawn was heard before a flash of silver went past them both. Before Petra or Erwin knew it, Levi was there with blades pressed to their throats. He quickly realized who they were and put them back.

"Oh, it's you. I though Yeager ruined my stealth and I'd have to get my clean hands dirty." Petra looked at him awkwardly for a moment before composing herself.

"Levi, I respect that you have located the enemy?" Erwin demanded an answer.

"I knew where the swine was, KNEW. Then when I went to get better weapons, I ran into this brat." Petra tensed slightly at the nickname he had used. Levi gave her a sideways glance. "What?" He asked.

She choked up. "N-nothing sir." She stuttered out. He gave her a funny look but ignored it, they had bigger problems at the moment.

Really big problems.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Hey guys! I will try to update once a week or once every other week as long as I'm not overwhelmed with homework. Please, if you liked it or have any suggestions please review! It is appreciated.**

 **Well,**

 **Until next time.**

 **OokamiZaTora Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chap up and runnin' for you guys…**

 **That's it, enjoy...**

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Levi felt eyes burning holes into his neck and wondered if this is what titans felt when the blades sliced through their thin skin. He couldn't come to an conclusion as to why they were staring at him though. Petra seemed in a heavy daze and Erwin looked as though he was contemplating something, which he probably was. His mind was like a clock, every gear turning and clashing, constantly at work. Levi couldn't blame him however, the tall, muscular man was the leader of the military; he had to work 24/7. Levi, as lance corporal, had paperwork and a group to train whilst Erwin had the entire Survey Corps to run. Petra's trouble was the thing that really made no sense. She was a soldier, well, a higher ranking one considering she was in his Special Operations Squad, the best of the best. Actually, she was one of the best soldiers out there.

Levi simply shook it off like dirt (even though he would have killed the dirt with cleaning supplies). It was probably this event, she was still unstable from the unsuccessful mission outside the walls which had resulted in the loss of multiple lives, including Auruo, Gunther, and Erd The female titan had taken them out, Auruo crushed beneath a tree and Gunther had the back of his neck sliced through like a titan would, Erd had been bitten in half and spit out. Annie had taken their lives when she transformed into her titan form and he resented her for it. He would have executed her himself but she had unfortunately encased herself in an unbreakable crystal. Eren had barely made it, he had survived because he had his healing ability, although he almost got himself killed when he transformed out of rage. Levi could relate, on his first mission an aberrant had killed his only family, blinded by rage he had slaughtered it.

Footsteps echoed throughout the corridor and voices were heard. Levi snapped out of his thoughts and focused. He shushed the group following him and motioned in the direction of a spare storage room. Just as they opened the door a voice called out.

"Hey!" Then they began running towards them. Levi sighed and prepared himself to fight.

It didn't take long considering they were just from the Military Police. The one had aimed a gun at him which was connected to their 3DMG. It must've been a new design. Both now, were knocked out one with a broken arm and the other a serious bruise to the side of his face. They needed to tie them up and hide them. Erwin worked on tying the bruised one and Petra the other while Levi and Eren looked around for places to put them. He decided on the room they were trying to hide in before.

They shuffled inside and he quickly (but quietly) closed the door behind them. Petra and Erwin finished tying them and put them in a closet. Locking it for good measure. They all slumped down to catch their breath.

Levi took a moment and looked around the room they had hid in, not until he noticed the contents of it did he realize the mistake. He had herded them into Hanji's lab, highly dangerous chemicals and fragile objects were scattered everywhere, and Eren had a tendency to break things. What was worse, he happened to be standing next to a shelf of glass bottles. Levi decided not to take any chances with him breaking something and made him move to the center of the group. A not-too-happy Eren did but managed to knock something over in the process. Glass shards scattered across the hard floors and a crash echoed throughout the room.

"Shit." Levi swore under his breath. His mind set into defense mode waiting for an attack from somebody that heard the noise.

For five agonizingly long minutes they stood there in silence, the dim room didn't help, it only made them drag on longer. It seemed like forever before they decided it was safe and cautiously made their way towards the exit. Eren was ordered to Levi's side, not allowed to move.

The door creaked open slowly as they all shuffled into the hallway again. Nobody spoke this time and they moved in silence.

Until, as usual, something went wrong. MP officers, (actual quiet ones) came walking around the corner only to run straight into them. One let out a shout for backup as they TRIED to catch the group. Not the smartest move. Two weak MPs' against a group consisting of Humanity's Strongest, the leader of the Survey Corps, a soldier from the Special Operations Squad, and a titan shifter.

Backup seemed to get there too quick however, about eight other officers flooded in from behind and 3 in front. Still, these people wasted their training on alcohol and the black market. Yet the persistent assholes started coming at them with lazy punched and hardly thought out kicks. Unfortunately some that seemed to have training overpowered them, after they had taken out 4 some still stood ready. Levi blocked a punch sent his way and shifted his weight so he had more power in his swing. The blade connected with his target full force and blood splattered his uniform and blades. He then disarmed the one holding a gun by slicing their arm. Erwin could protect Eren and Petra for sure. Levi focused on getting the guards away from the group. He cut through another guards Maneuver Gear before proceeding down the hallway further. Once he was sure that they we're following him and only him, he ran, not as fast as he usually did but he still ran.

He stopped when he was a reasonable distance away. He had ended up by his office. Quickly deciding to get new gear he went inside. As fast as he could manage he got new blades and new gas before they showed up. He sighed.

"Tch, lazy pigs think they can still overpower me." He held his new blades as if he was fighting a titan. He got ready to strike but a voice cut through the crowd, sending chills rocketing down his spine. He froze up stepping back subconsciously as a single man stepped through the officers. An evil grin plastered to his face hat tipped down casting a shadow over his eyes creating an even more demonic appearance. The man clung to two guns, one aimed at the floor the other pointing at Levi's head. He barked a command to the guards and stepped closer so that he was close enough for his whisper to be heard, and it came loud and clear.

"Been a long time. How ya' been Levi?"

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **I am getting the Survey Corps jacket soon! My mom bet me that if we had a snow day once that week she would buy me the jacket, if we didn't I would clean the bathroom for a month. I won! Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to the people that reviewed or read my story. If you liked it or have any advice please review!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Until next time,**

 **-OokamiZaTora out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It took me a few days of planning but I finally got the fight scene I wanted. I read chapters 77 and 78 in the manga online… I think I died inside, nope I did die inside. I cried somewhere around chapter 77. Anyway, go find it for yourself and read it if you haven't already. It took a long time to update this because of my missing work and band festival. We ended up being the best middle school band in the district!**

 **Well I'm getting off track again. Here ya go. **throws chapter at****

 **ENJOY OR ELSE!**

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Levi was completely dazed. Time slowed down, everything in slow motion as Kenny, the person he dreaded, drew nearer. He stumbled backwards subconsciously and felt for the edge of his desk, for anything solid to put his hand on. Finding nothing he stumbled over his own feet and falling backwards against the wall.

Honestly he was completely thrown off. He hadn't really expected Kenny and him to ever be this close together ever again. He had to get himself together, one of the skills he was taught was to never show weakness or any sign that your opponent is victorious.

His mind focused again on the problem at hand. He gripped the two blade-less handles and prepared to launch himself out of the window. It seemed to be his only option considering it was guaranteed death or a chance of survival. He stepped backwards slowly, he needed to distract Kenny somehow.

"Look who it is. The serial killer in a Military Police uniform, now there is something I didn't expect. Were they really that desperate?" He stabilized his voice and put as much confidence into as he could muster.

"Yeah, well. Desperate times call for desperate measures as they say." His reply came with a grin.

"But you? Tsk. The government must be out of their right minds to call upon you."

"Seems they did the same thing to you. A sewer rat from the underground joined the military and became humanity's strongest."

"Hmph. Yeah. Well that's how their minds operate. Anybody with any sort of strength is a weapon they need or an animal that needs to be caged." Levi took slow small steps backwards towards the window.

"I guess we have something in common. Both of our hard earned skills are being wasted in this hell hole when we could rule over the crime world." Kenny's finger relaxed on the trigger.

"I guess we do." He was almost there, just one more step and…

The floor board let out a load moan as his foot hit it. It was now or never. Levi threw himself out the window, glass shattering around him. He flipped so he could land before deciding to use his gear. He clicked the lock off and pulled the trigger making the hook go flying. It latched onto a tree while he set the other to go for the building wall. It stopped him just before he hit the ground and the tension from it threw him back up a ways. He spun to the angle he needed and shot off.

He heard shouts behind him as he flew towards the town. He needed people, lots of them to blend in. Although there was one flaw to the plan. He was Levi, one of the most recognizable soldiers in the Survey Corps. People would swarm him and shout.

He let off a heavy sigh as the town grew nearer. He unhooked the hooks an shot them out again, turning briefly to see his distance from the enemies. They were closer than had thought. They were slowly closing the distance between them.

Then bullets rained down on him. He flipped and quickly moved in a zigzag motion to avoid being hit. He pushed off of a wall to another avoiding bullets. Unfortunately they were relatively good and broke the window nearest to him broken glass hit him. Pieces cut along his forehead and one imposed his shoulder.

He let out a hiss of pain but ignored it. He kept going dodging bullets and flying above the rooftops. They were right on his tail now and still gaining. He had been trying to avoid it but honestly what was he supposed to do. He clicked blades into place and pulled them out. Turning around to face them his thumb ran across a switch. He set it and when he shot them out they went straight out to either side of him. It again threw him back and he shot again, this time into an officer's throat.

Blood splattered and he gained speed. He brought his blades back and twisted his body. When he got to the next guard and spun and slice through their neck, effectively killing them. The warm crimson liquid splattered his face, filthy. He turned to scan his surroundings and saw one coming from his left.

He spun around too late and was rammed into. He hit the building and slid down. Ignoring the burst of pain in his shoulder and chest. He landed on his feet and suited his weight so he could spring away if he need to. The Military Policeman came at him with a kick. Levi blocked it and hugged his knee and pivoting his foot to build momentum. When he threw it there was no blocking, it hit the man in the chest and threw him backwards.

The guard pulled himself up doing a back handspring to get some distance. So these ones were trained, they had to be, their skill set was too advanced. Levi kicked with a crescent kick missing and spun back around blocking several strong punches and dodging the handle of the gun. He jumped back, light on his feet to avoid a direct bash to his head.

His ears caught the click of bullets as they locked into place. His focus turned to the guns. He watched their fingers for any indication of the trigger being pulled. Then he heard another noise behind him. He glanced back only to be smashed into the cement road. He turned his head to look and rolled onto his back.

Kenny.

Of course. He prepared himself again but a hand around his throat stopped him. His air was cut short and he felt his eyes widen from the pressure. He kicked up into Kenny's gut but only earned himself a grunt and laugh. His mind wasn't thinking straight because of the low oxygen levels and his muscles were weakening. He eventually stopped struggling accepting defeat knowing very well Kenny would be victorious. He forced himself to look up at his mentor. He managed a glare even though he could barely move. His pulsing ears heard Kenny's laugh through the intense beating in them.

Something black swung towards his skull and smashed into his forehead. The world spun and black dots made an appearance in his eyes. Again Kenny brought down what must have been the handle of a gun. Very faintly he felt blood but his senses were numb, eventually he stopped struggling as the gun was brought down again this time sending his consciousness into a deep sleep.

He felt his will to survive slowly slip away as he blacked out in the hands of the person he feared the most.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **WASSUP! Oh no, don't kill me go a cliffy but… Ha! Is it bad that the choking and blacking out was written based off of personal experience… I didn't pass out from suffocation but I know what it feels like. My best friend, (yes she is still my best friend) put her hand over my mouth, her palm right over it so I couldn't breath at all and held my nose shut. It felt like my throat was closing in on me and it felt so strange to just feel your strength and will to live slip away. It's terrifying. I ended up getting away because she let go. She did it in school, in class when the teacher left. Yup. We are violent people. Anyway, leave a review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **OokamiZaTora Out...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wassup guys? I just got out of a serious case of writers block, my medicine was basically music from AOT. Mostly so ist es immer, theDOGS, and Counter Attack-Mankind(my favorite tracks). I've been so tired working on a 500 point essay for English class.**

 **Here's chapter 6…**

 ***yawns* enjoy…**

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Erwin traveled the hallways with his gradually growing group. Of course they hadn't run into Levi yet but they also hadn't run into a Military Policeman, not a single one. It seemed as if they had disappeared from existence.

"Erwin." The timber man stopped and turned to meet Hanji. Her glasses were caught in the light so her frames looked lit up, making her appearance haunting. She wore a frown which was unusual for her, her face bent with concern. "I think we may have found something as to where they all went." She motioned for him follow.

Reaching Levi's office, the first thing he noticed was the mess, the usual feeling of order was gone. Papers were scattered across the floor and his desk was on its side. Things were off of shelves and overturned. The most concerning scene was the shattered window. Glass was resting on the floor, pieces of it shining like crystals in the window frame, still clinging on.

Erwin peered down to the grounds below. Several soldiers were down there looking around. He felt a pang of fear that they may have actually lost their strongest soldier, the one that had suffered so much in his life. His expression softened and he turned around to face Hanji again.

"Hanji, you and your squad take to the city, I'll assign soldiers to the base grounds. If you find anything send TWO people back to report, I don't want anybody out there alone. If Kenny took Levi then he can take one of us."

"What if we run into one of the dick heads ourselves?" Hanji questioned.

"Unless they seem suspicious do not engage in any sort of violence. If they do seem hostile, you have my orders to attack." The girl nodded, regarding that she understood the orders. She swiftly turned and left Ewrin to do his own job.

 **MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE**

The first sense that returned to him was his sense of touch. Goosebumps crept up his arms and legs as he shivered through the cool air. Everything was freezing, his wrists were especially numb. The ice sensation stung his cheeks his eyes were burning.

Slowly he regained his sight as well. Darkness swelled up around him before gradually retreating. His bangs felt sticky to his forehead and his eyelids were crusted slightly as if he had slept for a long time. He looked around, willing his head to move. He managed to turn right slightly before a throbbing pain shot through his skull. He yelped, taken by surprise as to what the small gesture had caused.

What had happened? He strained to remember the events leading to this. The memories came flooding back like water. Kenny. Kenny had case him down and knocked him out. Which meant he was being held hostage for the moment, kidnapped by his uncle, a serial killer.

He sat still for a moment before trying again, this time slower. He aimed for his sore wrists. He had to figure out what was causing the pain. Chains. Of course, cold steel locked around them keeping him from escaping. His mind barely registered the taste and scent of copper in the air. It was there though, clinging to the room and making it smell like the butchers shop. Levi had gone there once and decided not to return to the unclean place of filth.

His hearing wasnt coming back which he figured may be either a concussion or completely silent in this room. A head injury would also explain his lack of concentration, it was restraining him from really getting a read on his current situation. He did figure that his hair was covered in dried blood, which was why they were clinging to his skin.

 _I need to figure out what my situation is godammit Levi! Fucking think!_

He closed his eyes trying to get a grip but his headache made it impossible. All he could do was wait helplessly for, A: wait for his injuries to heal so he could get out, or B: hope for somebody to find him. Somebody finding him was extremely unlikely however, at least not for a long time. Knowing Kenny, if anybody learned anything about his plans he had a backup one ready to launch. Levi would be moved to a different location before Eren could get there in titan form.

Honestly the one main thing he needed know was why the hell Kenny wanted him. Something to do with revenge? More than likely Kenny would be testing his emotional and physical strengths and gaining access to his weaknesses. Of course, another test, all his life Kenny had been testing him, making sure everything's was taught was perfected and he made no mistakes.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized muffled voices and soft footsteps were growing in his ears. Not wanting anything yet he shut his eyes and focused on staring straight into the darkness of his eyelids. Steadying them so he would look asleep. Quickly he slumped down and hoped that they didn't find out he was conscious.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **UGH… I'm absolutely exhausted. I have been up until 1:00am almost every day this week because of the end of the marking period and shit. Every single one of my 7 teachers is handing out study guide and tests. Not to mention we have our MSTEP coming up… A 250 point essay is due next week and we have to have a rough draft done and turned in tommorow… Well… I'm gonna go take a nap.**

 **Please… *yawns* review..**

 **Until…**

 **Next time…**

 **OokamiZaTora Out…**

 ***falls over asleep***


	7. Chapter 7

***peeks around corner***

 **I swear I'm not trying to update slow… I've just been busy… Spring Break is finally here for us though… Heh… Ummm… Yeah…**

 **O-O**

 **Here ya go cadets…**

 **This is rated M for TORTURE!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Her hair flew in the wind, messy brown locks flowing behind her as she flew over the crowded streets. The air released from her Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear propelled her forward at backbreaking speeds. As she came to the end of the cable she dropped low to the ground, barely brushing the brick roads with her boot before the line caught her and she swooped upward towards the tops of the houses. No blades were drawn, just the handles. Several soldiers trailed behind her, each wore the signature green cape with the blue and white wings printed on their backs.

"Captain Hanji." She turned to face the group she had sent out to the south side of the district. The man approached slowing his speed to match the pace of Hanji.

"Yes, Nolan?" She kept her eyes on the streets below.

"We have found something." Hanji slowed and landed on the ground, stumbling forward to keep her balance. The other soldiers followed her command and quickly they switched directions, following Nolan.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

"I'm going to ask you one more time." He gritted his teeth as the knife dug into his wrist just enough to cause pain. "Where are you keeping it!?" Levi didn't answer, instead he glared into his captor's eyes as best he could, considering that one was swollen halfway shut.

"Idiots." He spoke eerily calm, his voice threateningly low. "You're all just a bunch of lost swine. You even went as low as beating the shit out of a person for it. Without it, you all amount to nothing, and you're scared of that. The reason you insist on mocking me and keeping me confined is because you're afraid that I'll win. Pathe-" his word were cut off by a hard slap across his cheek. He turned back to the man that had slapped him only for him to receive a hard punch to his gut. He bent over, his breathing unsteady and rough.

"You little brat! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" he was punched in the nose. Pain shocked through his face as his nose was broken. Blood dripped down and into his mouth as he tried to regain his breath. Despite the copper flavor on his tongue, he smiled, crimson stained teeth shown in the dark room. Despite the sick feeling of cracked ribs Levi began to laugh. It was the laughter of a person on the brink of insanity, every emotion of happiness he had ever held inside spilled out.

"Do-do you r-really think that you-" he fell into a coughing fit. "Will win- if I'm killed?" He paused still smirking like a maniac. "If I'm dead, then-then you have nothing!"

"Let me handle this." A cool voice came from behind. Suddenly his back was set on fire, a loud crack echoed throughout the stone room. Too shocked to react, Levi only sucked in a small gasp as the whip made contact with his bare skin. "So, you gonna talk or is uncle Kenny going to have fun with you? I brought some toys I think you'll like." Regaining himself, Levi let out a growl, his face scrunched up in anger.

"Kenny, I don't want any of your bullsh-" again his back exploded as the leather connected with his shirtless torso. He didn't even get any time to recover before Kenny hit him again. He let out a yelp as he was struck repeatedly, pain coursed throughout his body, leaving him helplessly paralyzed.

He wouldn't break, he couldn't. He was humanities strongest, he had survived hell, he would survive this.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

"Seems we have found a piece of his shirt, it was caught on the bricks of the Flower Shop." Hanji took the cloth as Nolan handed it to her.

"Have you questioned the shop owners? They may have been witnesses." Nolan shook his head. "Well then let me have the honor of quesoning them. Its an older couple so they should talk willingly and truthfully. You and Sanders report back to base and give the commander the update." They took off immediately as Hanji made her way to the entrance.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

He didn't even remember when his eyes had locked shut and he sank into the pleasurable darkness but he had. Unfortunately, he didn't get the privalage of staying in it for long.

The first thing he felt was water, no. The scent of it wasn't water, it was blood. His eyes opened to reveal the same cold room as before. Groaning at his sore back he attempted to sit up, his struggle only earned him more pain. His whole body shook uncontrollably. He swallowed hard trying to get rid of the dryness.

"Ready to spill or shall I try out an even better toy?" Kenny's all too familiar voice rang in his ears. Biting back the insults he wanted to say, he forced himself up, only to be kicked in the chest. He fell backwards onto the freezing floor. One of the other men working for Kenny removed the chains from his raw wrists and yanked him across the floor to a steel table. The men strapped down his ankles, legs, waste, wrists, and neck. He was immobile, it was impossible to move. He was then gagged as the locks were clicked into place. "This should be fun. After all, if I'm going to keep you locked up, I might as well claim you mine." A hissing sound filled his ears followed by the sound of air. He knew the sound and his head turned as much as possible. Kenny was heating a metal K. He was going to, brand him?

"No." He whispered to himself. When the metal was heated up enough, Kenny took the glowing orange and red K and hovered it above his face, slowly bringing it down until it was no more than a few centimeters away from his cheek. The waves of heat licked his face and burned.

"Maybe I should put it right on your face for the world to see." Levi's breath picked up in pace as he turned away from it. Kenny barely touced it to his face, nonetheless, it stung. He could feel Kenny smiling above him. He then brought the brand down, just on his neckline. "Or maybe I should put it here." Without warning Kenny pressed the brand into his skin. A muffled scream tore through his throat, it was the worst pain he'd ever felt. Unable to arch his back, his body thrashed against the restraints. The cuts on his wrists were opened again and began to bleed as he struggled to get away.

Finally, he took it away, observing his work he gave a satisfied smile. "Got any smartass comebacks now kid?" Kenny spoke in a mocking matter. Levi had nothing to say. All he wanted was to just drift into an endless sleep, anything to escape from this hell. His eyes got heavy and he was thankful.

A cold rush washed over his body forcing his head to snap up. "Can't have you going to sleep on me, you still havnt answered my question." Again the restraints were undone and he was thrown to the floor. His arm was crushed underneath him and the only thing he could do was roll onto his back. His chest ached and his irritated skin screamed at him to do something. Kenny grabbed him by the neck and dragged him back over to the chains. Raising them so that he couldn't stand fully but couldn't sit down, he locked him back in. Kenny then proceeded to strap something around his neck. Kenny held his in up and locked the collar around his neck. When Levi attempted to put his head down when Kenny was done, something stabbed into his neck and jaw. There was a spike on the collar making it impossible to put his head down without stabbing it into himself. It was rusted yet sharpened to perfection. He couldn't rest, he couldn't sit, he was left alone soaking wet and shaking. His hopes slowly dimming.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **HA HA! TORTURE! Oh, heh… I totally didn't enjoy writing this or anything… *cough* ummm… Yeah. Thank you for reviewing! You're all awesome! Here, have a disembodied arm!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Until next time,**

 **OokamiZaTora Out.**


	8. AN

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter. I've been really really busy with our standardized testing and we have had a steady flow of essays. Not to mention other issues involving family. My girlfriend and I broke up because her parents found out she was dating another girl. We have been completely cut off from one another. No phones, email, texting, letters, or any other form of communication. I also have to deal with my homophobic extremely religious family. I have been so stressed out lately I barely have time to go outside or just relax. I will try to find time to write a new chapter later this week. I will be continuing it, I promise. It might just be a couple weeks but I will update.**

 **Until I update,**

 **OokamiZaTora out...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally, I got my life back together… the end of the school year is almost here… one week left! I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I actually went through a phase of depression… I didn't eat regularly, I cried so much I made myself sick, and I felt useless. Music wasn't helping, therapy wasn't helping, friends weren't helping. Eventually, I did find a source of happiness, although it came from an unusual source. YouTube. Yup, I started watching Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. It seriously helped and I feel like I owe Mark and Sean a lot, I haven't cried a tear since. My other friend fell into the same boat, it's not my place to tell you why she did, but she hurt herself and was about to commit suicide. I had my mom call her dad and tell him what was going on. We have it sorted out. Anyway, you people dont want to hear about my issues… you clicked here for the update.**

 **So on with the fanfiction!**

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Still nothing. It had been 3 days and nothing but a torn piece of cloth, useless cloth. They couldn't do anything with a strip of bloody fabric, this operation was going nowhere. Hanji's squad had no choice but to keep questioning and searching. None of the shop owners would give them the answers they needed, and to ask every citizen would take weeks, and they didn't have that kind of time. The Survey Corps were an illegal organization of rebels, they all were walking wanted posters, and being out in the open was asking to be arrested.

"Anything?" Erwin asked, leaning casually against the brick wall of the butchers shop. The butcher and his wife had been nice and gave them a few places to hide. The commander currently wore a typical work shirt and pants, his golden locks messy and draping in front of his eyes. Dirt stained his usually clean appearance. He turned to look at the woman that stood across from him. She sighed, crossing her arms and looking up at the clouded sky.

"Nothing." Came her quiet reply. The brown locks of un-kept hair fell away from her glasses to reveal two bright brown eyes. Both wore a defeated frown before they split again, the commander returning to the shop, the captain disappearing around a corner.

 **MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE**

A scream ripped from his throat as another shock surged through his already sore body.

"Come on boy. Just give it up already. You're killing yourself." Levi doubled over himself, his cuffed wrists catching him, holding him from the one thing he wanted to feel against his skin. All he wanted was to lay down against the freezing stone and slip off into unconsciousness, deep, dark, blissful relief.

"I-I wi-ll d-die before I t-tell you a-any-thing." He said between sharp intakes of air. Footsteps echoed as Kenny stepped closer.

"Brat, why can't your shit brain actually take in the situation you're in. Your death would only worsen the already hopeless situation humanity is in. But if killing you to prove our point is what it takes, then I guess that's what it may come down to." He roughly grabbed his chin, and lined their eyes, silver orbs meeting. One set filled with anger and determination, the other pair a hurricane of pain and defeat. "Don't you understand?! You could save yourself the suffering and give it to us. Do yourself a favor and-"

"Die with your pride, not with your fear. Lesson number 1." A grin spread across his bruised broken face. "That was the first thing you taught me."

 **MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE**

"Eren, can you help me with these boxes?" Armin peeked in through the open doorway, looking at his best friend.

"Uh, yeah. Just let me finish cleaning the knives." He dipped the bloody blade into the tub of soapy water, scrubbing it with an old rag. He shook off the droplets and sat it on the drying rack and moved to the shipment that had just come in.

"Thanks." the blonde said as Eren picked up the heavy box. "Just put it in the corner over there next to the other boxes." He nodded and sat it down. To be completely honest, he hadn't been very, "alive" lately. They were wanted criminals, Levi was missing, and they had not a clue as to where he went. Hanji was great, but his hero was gone off somewhere, probably suffering for their sake. He couldn't help but blame himself for the corporal's disappearance. He felt like shit, like he should be the one out there searching, that he should be the one missing.

 **MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE**

 **Hanji's POV**

I wandered from house to house, shop to shop, gaining nothing. Citizen after citizen, merchant after merchant, every single house adding another failure to the growing list. All the empty answers had led me to an old mill next to the river. Climbing the few steps, I knocked as loudly as I could. I almost didn't, the windows were all locked shut and you couldn't see inside, there was no light showing underneath the wooden door, which made the house seemingly abandoned, although the smell suggested otherwise. The scent of a burning fireplace was noticeable and smoke flowed from the chimney. I straightened up at the sound of footsteps. The lock clicked as it was turned, and the doorknob twisted. Slowly the wood creaked open and a thick voice carried through. "What do ya' want?" I frowned at the unfriendly introduction.

"Well, I came to ask you a question about a missing person. He was kidnapped a few days ago. May you please help me?" The door opened further to reveal a wider man with thin fading hair. He wore a pair of pants that looked like they had never seen soap and a dark button up shirt.

"What's your name?" He questioned further. He looked me up and down, as if checking to see if I was a threat.

"My name is Nicole." I lied. He narrowed his eyes then smiled, holding open the door.

"Please. Come in."

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **And done! There is something satisfying about your favorite character getting tortured, kidnapped, injured, going insane, falling ill, or dying. I don't know what, but I love it… Anybody agree…? No? Oh well I guess I'm crazy. Oh well… I found my new favorite band. I'm really upset I didn't find them sooner… Set it Off… seriously, they're great! Anyway, I'm rambling.**

 **Until next time,**

 **OokamiZaTora out...**


	10. AN2

Sorry guys, this isn't an update. I haven't found the time and I know…It's summer. I have had 13 hours of band a week and I am exhausted. There has also been a lot of drama among my friends recently and I haven't found the inspiration to do anything. It isn't just that, I will admit there are times I ignored it or put it off. I'm guilty. But I **WILL** update when I get around to it. I do have a rough draft but it's so sloppy and forced it would be terrible to put out. I don't publish anything I would enjoy reading or I think you guys won't enjoy. So sorry I haven't done anything and I hope you are all still there. I'm not dead I promise!

But I guess…

Until next time all you chocolate chip cookies,

 **OokamiZaTora Out...**


End file.
